User blog:Felicityk/The Event dialogue
This post contains all the dialogue from The Event levels 1-3 as they evolved. The Future (Original version) War Doctor: If I never see the inside of a Cyber Legion ship again it will be too soon... Harry Sullivan: You know, after I created ZX-7, I was going to move on to an answer to the cyber-menace. The 12th Doctor looks at Harry for a moment, but holds his tongue. Bannakaffalatta: Incoming! The Present (Original version) Intro Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart: Any word from Alpha team? Kate Stewart: No, they're still searching around the co-ordinates. Eighth Doctor: A massive anomaly just appeared in the Time Vortex outside the TARDIS. Ninth Doctor: Someone deal with the coolant leaks! Outro Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart: (picking up his space-time telegraph) Alpha team, come in! A massive anomaly has just opened up! The Past (Original version) Intro First Doctor: The more we wander around here... Second Doctor: The more this feels like a trap? Why these coordinates? Why, of all places, here? Supreme Dalek: Exterminate! Fourth Doctor: If this is something to do with Davros, it feels awfully ham-fisted. Outro Fourth Doctor: It's the Brigadier on the space-time telegraph! Brigadier Lethbridge-Stewart: Alpha team, come in! A massive anomaly has just opened up... *Static* Fourth Doctor: Brigadier! Come in Brigadier! The Future (3/1/2016) War Doctor: We need to keep moving in case another squad of Cybermen find us! (Lights flash as a Paradox forms) Eleventh Doctor: A paradox! The Present (10/1/2016) Seventh Doctor: The anomaly seems to have attached itself to the side of the TARDIS, and it's ripping her apart! Eighth Doctor: Her systems are failing! Rose Tyler: Any bets on whether we'll be flushed out into space first, or suffocated by coolant? The Past (17/1/2016) Intro Fourth Doctor: Nothing, just static (Lights flash as a Paradox forms) Third Doctor: A paradox! After Wave 1 Second Doctor: It's growing! Outro First Doctor: I don't think this paradox is growing naturally, the readings do not support that theory. Something is forcing its way through, into our reality! The Past (13/3/2016) Intro A larger paradox appears... Outro Second Doctor You're right, something is definitely forcing its way through into our reality! Unseen Voice: It's time, Doctors. Your world will never be the same again. The Present (13/3/2016) Intro The Eighth Doctor: We need to deal with the anomaly, activate external sensors! They look out into the Time Vortex, which is awash with paradoxes. The Ninth Doctor: I don't have the words. Does it end here? The Seventh Doctor: Focus. Let's deal with the immediate threat, the huge paradox closest to the TARDIS. Outro Rose Tyler: We closed the paradox, but it was too late. The forces exerted by all those paradoxes just started to pull the TARDIS apart. I saw one wall of the control room ripped out into the vortex and then...I...can't...breathe...Mum... Unseen Voice: Wake up. Wake up. Rose Tyler: (Drowsy) The wall, the Paradox. The Ninth Doctor: Rose, you have to wake up. Someone flooded the TARDIS with a hallucinogen. Whatever you saw, it wasn't real. We're all ok. Someone is trying to mess with us. The Future (13/3/2016) Intro (Two Mondas Cybermen appear) Harry Sullivan: These shouldn't be here! After Wave 1 Other non-Legion Cybermen appear from the Paradox Outro The Twelfth Doctor: Paradoxes are normally random, caused when casuality comes to an impasse. These paradoxes are intent on walking us through the history of their species, almost like someone was trying to... The Eleventh Doctor: Mess with us. Category:Blog posts